Miami-Dade Crime Lab
The Miami-Dade Crime Lab is a scientific laboratory located in Miami, which uses primarily forensic science for the purpose of examining evidence from criminal cases. Employees of the Crime Lab are known as criminalists; this includes both CSIs doing mostly field work and lab techs doing mostly lab work. Miami CSIs wear guns in the field and some of them are detectives, unlike the CSIs from the Vegas crime lab. The Crime Lab is headed by Horatio Caine, with the assistance of his second-in-command, Calleigh Duquesne. The crime lab is also very high tech. Known Employees Supervisors & Assistant Supevisors * CSI Lieutenant Horatio Caine - Day shift supervisor (Backdoor Pilot - Season 10) * CSI Detective Calleigh Duquesne - Assistant Day Shift Supervisor (Season 1, episode 11 - Season 10; former investigator) Investigators * CSI Detective Eric Delko - (Backdoor Pilot - Season 10) * CSI Detective Ryan Wolfe - (Season 3 - Season 10) * CSI Natalia Boa Vista - (Season 4 - Season 10) * CSI Walter Simmons - (Season 8 - Season 10) Lab Technicians * Nikki Vega - Questioned documents/DNA * Michael Travers - Trace (Season 7 - Season 10) * Dave Benton - Audio/Visual (Season 7 - Season 10) * Sara Clark - Impressions M.E.'s Office * Dr. Tom Loman - (Season 8 - Season 10) Former Employees Supervisors * CSI Lieutenant Megan Donner- (Former Day shift supervisor then Assistant Day shift supervisor; resigned because work reminded of her deceased husband's job) Investigators * CSI Detective Tim Speedle '(Deceased; died after being hit in the heart and chest during a gunfight in a jewelry store) * CSI Detective 'Jesse Cardoza '(Deceased; was poisoned with halon gas and died after hitting his head when he fell) * CSI Samantha Owens (Incarcerated for murdering her ex-boyfriend, Josh Avery) Lab Technicians * Carrie Delgado - Blood (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Sam Belmontes - Chemical analysis (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 3) * Jim Markham - Ballistics (Transferred when Calleigh returned to ballistics) * Ian Sutter - Forensic accounting (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) * Leo Donwell - DNA/Toxicology/Audio/Visual (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) DNA * Laura (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Maxine Valera (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 8) * Dr. Nicole Talcott (Was a temporary fill in for Valera; transferred back to the Night Shift) Trace * Damon Wyatt (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Aaron Peters (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) * Vince Nolan (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) * Molly Sloan (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 9) Audio/Visual * Tyler Jenson (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 3) * Dan Cooper (Fired; was caught stealing and committing fraud) * Samantha Barrish (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 6) * Jane Bartlett (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 7) Questioned documents * Welch (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Cynthia Wells (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 8) Fingerprints *Ben McCadden (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Joseph Kayle (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) M.E.'s Office Medical Examiners * Dr. Alexx Woods (Resigned to spend more time with her family) * Jade Horowitz (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Dr. 'Glenn Monroe (Deceased; Killed when he got drunk and drove his car into a column killing him and an unnamed girl) * Dr. Shannon Higgins (Deceased; was the new replacement for Alexx Woods. Unfortunately, Higgins's first day ended in tragedy when a sniper shot her in the head, killing her) * Dr. Thomas Wellner (Temporary fill in for Higgins) * Dr. Tara Price (Incarcerated for stealing pills from the morgue because she was addicted to prescription drugs) Haulers * Foster (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) * Kyle Harmon (Resigned to join the Army) Officers * Paula Muro (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *O lansky (Incarcerated for helping steal evidence from the locker to be sold for a profit for Lt. Rick Stetler) Colleagues Detectives * Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp * Detective Eddie Delacroix (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Detective Adelle Sevilla (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Detective Bernstein (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Detective Martin Puig (Presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Detective'John Hagen' (Deceased; committed suicide in the firearms lab) * Detective Yelina Salas (Resigned to move to Brazil with her family then returned as a private investigator) * Detective Jake Berkeley (Transferred back to the ATF) Officers * Officer Aaron Jessop (Deceased; killed by a grenade planted by Mala Noche) * Officer Payton * Officer Ken Drass Inside the CSI: Miami Crime Lab Building *'Break Room:' Where the lab personnel go if they want something to eat or if they just want some downtime to themselves. *'Horatio's Office:' Seen in the first two seasons in the show, it's where Horatio Caine goes to fill out paperwork and talk to people who want to speak to him directly. *'Interrogation:' Where various suspects and also criminals are interrogated by Horatio and the CSIs so that they can get information or a confession. Police officers are usually stationed there to bring the suspects in and out of the room once the CSIs have finished interrogating them. *'DNA:' Where lab techs work to get DNA to confirm a suspect's alibi or if they're lying. *'Trace:' Where lab techs work to get a substance out of clothing taken from a victim or a possible suspect. *'Ballistics:' Where Calleigh sometimes goes to test guns and rifles. *'Audio/Video Lab:' Where Tyler Jenson and Dan Cooper both worked before quitting, transferring or resigning to another place. Dave Benton is in charge of that section of the Miami Dade Crime Lab now. *'Evidence Garage:' If cars and jeeps or any kind of transport is too big to taken to the Crime Lab, then they're brought to the garage instead so that the CSIs can work on them. *'Layout Room:' Where photos related to the current case are displayed so that the team can go over them. There are also display monitors there as well. *'Locker Room:' Where the CSIs store their personal belongings. *'Reception Area:' The entrance to the Crime Lab, it has a lift where personnel or visitors can go in or out of the building. There is also a guard stationed at the desk to help anyone looking for information. *'Evidence Room:' Where the evidence from a current case is usually stored. *'Evidence Locker:' Located behind the Reception desk, it is where all the evidence from past and present cases is stored in boxes that have special red seals on them, identifying them as evidence boxes. *'Atrium:' Located opposite the Reception area, some visitors sometimes wait there to see personnel from the Crime Lab. It can be accessed by one of the lifts which usually brings the CSIs or visitors up to the Reception area. *'Holding Cell:' Where various suspects or people who have been arrested by Miami Dade Police Officers wait until they're seen by a CSI to be interviewed or processed. *'CSI Armory:' Located somewhere in the Crime Lab or presumably near the Evidence Room, this is where all numerous types of guns are stored. Calleigh often comes to select a weapon for test-firing. Known Vehicles * The Miami Dade crime lab investigators use silver hummer h2's as their vehicles. Trivia * In reality, the building shown in the show is the F.A.A. Federal Credit Union building located on 14600 Aviation Blvd. in Hawthorne, CA. * This building was also used as Newport Group Building in TV series The O.C. Category:Crime Labs